Fantasías Nocturnas
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Bella está dormida y tú la observas. —¿Qué pasa Eddie acaso es demasiado para tu perfecto autocontrol? Cállate, Emmett. Comedia. One-Shot. —Edward debes dejar de hacer eso.


**~Género:** Comedia.  
><strong><strong><span>~Extensión<span>:** **1,427 palabras.  
><strong><strong><span>~Advertencias<span>:** **¿Pseudo-_lime_? ¿O insinuación de...?

Stephanie Meyer ©. Tabla (helados) _fandom-insano ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** Ok, adoré ésta idea que surgió de Emmett con sus carcajadas y sus bromas por la mano de Bella en Eclipse. Sería terrible que él tuviera parte en una escena más picante y con lo remilgado que es Edward comedia pura. El final es tan soso.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fantasías Nocturnas~<strong>  
>Bella está dormida y tú la observas. ¿Qué pasa <em>Eddie<em> acaso es demasiado para tu perfecto autocontrol? Cállate, Emmett.

__Edward debes dejar de hacer eso_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sujeto:Edward Cullen

Ubicación:Habitación de Bella

Ella no paraba de suspirar, ni dejaba de dar vueltas. En cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo y eso era lo que yo tenía que evitar. Bella se restregaba contra las sábanas, seguramente buscaba mi cuerpo helado. A pesar de que la noche era fría, estaba toda desparramada y desabrigada… Me había obligado a levantarme de su cama ya que no dejaba de moverse y restregarse contra mí y eso era más de lo que mi autocontrol estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Pero lo cierto es que me divertía, me senté en la mecedora que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y no despegue mis ojos de ella ni un solo momento.

—Mmm, mmm. —Murmuraba entre sueños, tuve que respirar profundamente para calmarme.

—Edward —suspiró nuevamente mi nombre.

Sus puños estaban crispados, enredados en las sábanas que ella jalaba a cada momento, gimió otra vez, mi cuerpo se tenso en respuesta a ello y la respiración se cortó, de haber sido humano mi corazón ya se habría desbocado a causa de aquella frágil humana.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, y aspiré el suave aroma que ella emanaba con cada suspiro. Había un almizcle diferente en aquel cuerpo, olía demasiado bien, un aroma más seductor que el que de costumbre tenía Bella.

Lo reconocí y mi cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar, salí rápidamente por su ventana que se encontraba abierta. Es una falta de respeto que me suceda eso en frente de ella, no importa si ella se entera o no. La bestia se calmó un poco cuando el frío aire me golpeó, no me sentí capaz de adentrarme en _esa_ habitación con _ese_olor en estos momentos.

Me senté en el árbol frente a la ventana de Bella, y la miré retorcerse en sueños nuevamente.

—N-No, p-por fa-favor —suplicó con la voz casi rota, en menos de un segundo estuve a su lado.

Evalué cuidadosamente su expresión. Su ceño estaba fruncido haciendo que sus cejas estuvieran a punto de tocarse, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, sus ojos estaban apretados y su boca era una fina línea. Me preocupé, pensé en despertarla intuyendo que seguramente tenía una pesadilla, o algo así. Coloqué una mano en su hombro.

Su piel se erizo en cuánto la toque y un suspiro ronco brotó de su garganta, su cara se relajo completamente.

—Edward… —me congelé en el momento en el que _gimió_mi nombre. Retiré mi mano antes de que volviera a atentar contra mi cordura, y ella volvió a rogarme.

—N-No —dijo con mucho esfuerzo—. Sigue, por favor…

No estoy seguro en qué momento dejé de pensar, lo único que recuerdo es el momento en que mis labios se estamparon sobre los suyos, basándolos con intensidad y pasión. De pronto ya estaba lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y tardé poco tiempo antes de volver a sus labios. Me separé de Bella, y la miré, no se había despertado.

Sus labios ahora estaban rojos y entre abiertos, además de que respiraba dificultosamente, volvió a suspirar completamente dormida y extasiada. Estuve a punto de volver a besarla hasta que un sonido me distrajo. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, tarde casi un segundo en comprender que estaba soñando. Contesté, Bella gimió otra vez.

—Edward.

—Alice. ¿Qué sucede? —Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, el teléfono cambio de interlocutor.

—Con que Bella está teniendo fantasías nocturnas… ¿eh? —se burló Emmett, pude escuchar del otro lado las risas de Rosalie y los resoplidos de Alice.

—Cállate Emmett —siseé demasiado alto, olvidándome del lugar donde me encontraba. Unos ruidos me alertaron, y recordé a Charlie. Pude ver en su mente, que iba a venir a checar a Bella, y que se preguntaba de los extraños sonidos—. Maldición.

— ¿Qué pasa _Eddie_acaso es demasiado para tu perfecto autocontrol, el escuchar a tu novia gimiendo tu nombre en sueños? —Eso me descolocó por completo, ¿acaso era broma? Sabía que Emmett era idiota pero no creí que tanto. Obviamente era demasiado para mí, aunque no dejaría que él lo supiera. Le eché una mirada a Bella que gimió un "Edward" bastante fuerte y puse atención al arrastrar de pies de Charlie.

—Oh, "Edw-ard" —gimió Emmett carcajeándose acto seguido, le gruñí—. ¿No contestas?

—Charlie —farfullé bastante molesto, cerrando de golpe el celular y cortando además la llamada, la perilla de la puerta se movió y me escondí en el armario de Bella. Charlie entró a la habitación medio segundo después, escrutó todo el cuarto con la mirada para finalmente posarla sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

La vio toda destapada, caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró. Luego se acercó a Bella, tomó las cobijas que estaban en sus pies y la tapó. De inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta, volvió la vista a Bella que en esos momentos se movió.

—Edward… —susurró ella suavemente, Charlie la miró sorprendido y se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto acongojado. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mascullando algo parecido a "adolescentes".

Me acerqué a Bella en cuánto oí a Charlie salir, monitoreé sus pensamientos hasta que el flujo se volvió irregular. Me acerque a mi humana que nuevamente se retorcía bajo las sábanas, coloqué mi mano en su frente mojada y ella gimió al acto.

Reí entre dientes, más tranquilo ahora, la interrupción había facilitado el regreso de mi autocontrol. Deslicé mi mano por su mejilla hasta su cuello, ella resopló y gimió más fuerte. Me olvidé en ese momento de todo y acerqué mi boca a su garganta; mis sentidos se estremecieron nublándose por completo cuando el aroma de Bella me golpeó, tan suave y concentrado, tan excitante y delicioso.

La ponzoña me llenó la boca como si fuera saliva, me obligué a tragarlo. Aspiré profundamente, y exhalé. Ella se estremeció bajo mi aliento, sentí por primera vez un deseo diferente, la necesitaba como mujer. Yo siempre fui consciente de que Bella es atractiva, y también de la irremediable fascinación que su sangre provocaba en mí pero nunca la había deseado así, con la necesidad de _poseerla_.

La miré, completamente absorto de cualquier cosa que no fuera ella y nuestra cercanía. Podía sentir su brazo ardiente contra el mío, lentamente me fui inclinando hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos, me detuve unos segundos hasta que su aliento se mezclo completamente con el mío.

_Edward debes dejar de hacer eso_. Me detuvo mi conciencia.

Un ruido proveniente de la ventana me alertó, Alice estaba asomada con Emmett en la ventana. Los miré sin comprender y me separe de Bella, abrí la ventana. Ambos entraron.

_Ya te dije, debes dejarlo_. Tarde bastante en conectar ideas, desvié la mirada y me concentré en lo que Emmett me mostraba, casi al instante me arrepentí. Entrar en la mente de mi corpulento hermano era mucho peor que ver un maratón de películas pornográficas.

_Sólo debes hacerlo cuando ella esté consciente_.

Pude adivinar el tono burlón y libidinoso de sus pensamientos, Alice me dirigió una mirada.

— ¿A qué han venido? —le pregunté un tanto nervioso.

—Tuve una visión. —Explicó Alice llanamente, Edward asintió incitándola a continuar—. Digamos que las cosas saldrían mal con Charlie si no te deteníamos.

— ¿Tan mal? —pregunté con incredulidad. Emmett sonrió burlonamente, y yo entrecerré los ojos, desconfiado. Pero Alice asintió con seriedad.

—Por supuesto que no, _Eddie_. Sólo no podíamos dejar que atentaras contra la inocencia de Bella, Alice vio eso. —Acto seguido rompió en carcajadas, Alice se disculpó inmediatamente y calló a Emmett—. Quizá después podrías darle una '_probadita_' de tu **_Banana Split_**.

— ¡Emmett! —Siseó Alice en voz alta dándole un leve golpe en el hombro—. Lo siento Edward él escuchó cuando le conté a Jasper.

Los tres escuchamos los ronquidos de Charlie pausar un segundo, pero volvieron a sonar inmediatamente. Estábamos tan concentrados que ninguno oyó a Bella hasta que habló, aunque intuí que Alice ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

— ¿Edward? —dijo con voz pastosa, tallándose los ojos. Encendió la lámpara justo cuando Emmett habló.

—Hola, Bella.

Lo miró con los ojos como platos y se sonrojo, luego miró a Alice que gesticulo un "Hola".

— ¿Alice? ¿Emmett? —Los aludidos confirmaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, y ella me miró interrogante. — ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?

Emmett miró a Alice, Alice me miró a mí y yo miré a Bella. Emmett no pudo más y estalló en risas, los ojos chocolate de Bella relucían de incomprensión. De haber sido humano mi cara sería un farolillo.

.

* * *

><p>¿Me confirman lo soso que fue el final o me cuentan que al menos les arranqué una sonrisa?<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
